U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,602 teaches fully derivatized xanthan gum prepared by reacting xanthan gum aqueous solutions (either fermentation broth or solutions from dry powder) with an excess amount of quaternary ammonium compounds. The derivatized gum is insoluble in distilled water but soluble in brine.